kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 6
|-|English= Issue 6 News Terrorist Attack (Follow-Up) A representative for the Imperial family has spoken regarding the aftermath of the terrorist attack which took place in Heimdallr recently. The spokesman confirmed that Princess Alfin, who was placed in the greatest danger on the day, had sustained no serious injuries and was able to return to school as usual. Who are the Imperial Liberation Front? The recent terrorist attack placed both princes and Princess Alfin in danger, and resulted in Imperial Governor Regnitz sustaining injuries. While it may seem that peace has returned to the streets of Heimdallr, the culprits behind these unspeakable acts, who call themselves the Imperial Liberation Front, have yet to be apprehended. The elite force responsible for their capture, the Railway Military Police, insist that they are doing everything in their power to find them. Thanks to Those Who Helped Chaos might have reigned in Heimdallr on the day of the attack, but that did not stop a number of people from doing their part to bring the situation under control. Each of these courageous souls has received a letter of thanks from the Imperial government. Extra special thanks are due to one young student who took command to restore calm in Dreichels Plaza, and a group of civilians who succeeded in rescuing Princess Alfin from harm's way. These people have received particular appreciation for their deeds. International Trade Conference Approaches At the end of this month, the long-awaited West Zemuria Trade Conference will finally commence in Crossbell. Unsurprisingly, those involved are already hard at work for the conference, which will be based around international and economic matters and may potentially determine the future direction and development of Western Zemuria. When asked for comment, a government representative responded, 'An international conference on a continental scale like this has never been attempted before. Naturally, we intend to fulfill our responsibility as a great nation.' The representatives from the Erebonian Empire are expected to be Chancellor Osborne and His Highness Prince Olivert. Culture Imperial Chronicle Radio is One Year Old! Do you enjoy listening to orbal radio broadcasts? This reporter certainly does! For those who aren't familiar, orbal radio allows you to enjoy audio programs anytime, anywhere. With the Imperial Chronicle's affiliated radio station, Imperial Chronicle Radio, now one year old, this seems as good a time as any to sell its benefits to the world, and a PR representative was happy to sum up exactly what makes Imperial Chronicle Radio so special. 'We may not have been the first radio station to be established, but this station is available in the widest area, and conducts the most balanced and impartial broadcasts.' Travel Lake Ebel In today's travelogue, I will be visiting beautiful Lake Ebel on the eastern side of the Empire. This stunning spot is an ideal destination for those looking to enjoy a tranquil vacation away from the stresses of daily life. Furthermore, the historic stronghold of St. Sandlot on the opposite shore, Lohengrin Castle, provides the perfect backdrop to a lakeshore stroll. The area is best reached by traveling south from Bareahard along the Ebel Branch Line. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers